Somebody Else's Skin
by Ralio.Vask
Summary: AU/Cross-over: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! The Witch of the Waste takes a young girl's identity when the country is at war, who knows what chaos insues! Howl/OC, Kaka/Iru, it's strange but oh so good.


Author's Note:

Hey guys. Wow, I'm getting started on an AU story. This time, for Howl's Moving Castle (the movie). This baby's got an interesting story behind it, believe me!

Let me clarify. My friend Frantic and I were discussing things, and we stumbled upon this movie, and I completely wigged out, because this is my favorite movie. So, needless to say, we watched it. We discussed the curse, and I thought, 'Gall, that must have sucked for Sophie.' and I thought, 'What would my curse be?', obviously, I asked Frantic, and she went nuts. I think she liked the idea. - Well, she asked me to write about it. Unfortunately, things got complicated. She wanted it to be a cross-over. And I'm like, 'Are you crazy, woman?'- And that was when I realized the stupidity of the question.

I do not own Howl's Moving Castle, and I thank Hayao Miyazaki for taking the book and creating a beautiful movie of it.

I do not own the Umino Iruka, nor Hatake Kakashi. Unfortunately. Those two are owned by the creators of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. To whom I am doing a favor by putting these two into my amazing writing... Just kidding.

Oh yeah, and Selina is totally me. All me. -rockon!-

Light poured through the small windows in Selina's room. It shone over the small bed, dresser, desk, and bookshelf, all made of pale beach wood. It warmed her pale purple bed spread, and crept onto the well-worn rug on the floor. A few pairs of shoes were tucked under the cramped desk, which was over-flowing with hats. Selina lived above her father's hat shop. It was a quaint little home, she had to admit, small enough to be cozy, but large enough for two people. Selina and her brother, Iruka, lived together. They had demanded the rights to the shop when their father died, saying it had always been their home. And indeed, it had. Selina had grown up in this house, and knew every knot in the wood floors and beams. Selina gently stroked the old beam near her left hand as she looked in the mirror. Her thumb dipped into the small divot, just below her nose at height level. She smiled faintly, remembering when she was a young child, how she had always raised herself to her toes, pointing at the notch.

"_When I grow up, I want to be that tall!"_ she had insisted to her amused father. Her father had smiled, and picked her up, placing her on his hip, and walking nearer to the wall. He spoke to her softly, telling her that she would. Iruka pressed his palm onto the sunk in knot, and smirked. Selina had pouted, and curled her head under her father's chin. Their father smiled at Iruka, and chided him gently, knowing he had done it only to tease his sister. Iruka shrugged, looking sheepish. Father had gathered them into a small circle, and told Iruka seriously, _"You've got to be nice to your sister." _But, his voice lightened to a joking tone, _"She's the only one we have."_ They had laughed together, Selina remembered, right here, where she now stood.

The tall, young woman was pulled from her thoughts when a train came pounding by. The rumbling beast was not twenty feet from Selina's window. Selina's silver-blue eyes re-focused on her appearance, hastily tucking a stray blond hair away. She gave a final tug on her her hat, making sure to hide what she could of her unusual hair. Her reflection looked grim, and she gave a weary sigh. She was late.

The young hat-maker hurried through the door, giving a quick wave to her brother as she made her way down the stairs. On the landing, she snatched the wicker basket that already held her gloves and purse. She allowed herself a small quirk of the lips. That was Iruka, always one step ahead of her. Selina pressed her fingers to her lips, and then to the family photo that hung to the right of the door. Without a second thought, Selina threw open the door, rushed through the shop, avoiding all the glances she received, and slipped out the front door. She was really late. By the time Selina had made her way down the cobbled road, the sun was rising high into the unreal blue sky. The nineteen year old girl pulled her over-sized vest tightly around her as she rushed by a pack of soldiers, out far too early for patrol.

Selina let out a breath when she reached the market place. This was her haven. Far too many people to be noticed, bustling with activity, and many, many travelers. Selina strolled through the market, ducking her head under the canopies to examine the food being sold. Thankfully, she knew a few of the street vendors.

Selina thanked Marco again for saving her some fish, and turned to head across the crowded street. Many people were staring. Not at her, thankfully, but at a tall man who walked gracefully through the crowd. His eyes were sea-foam green, and were traveling across the crowd with little interest. His golden blond hair swayed as he walked, uncommonly long, and reaching to his shoulders. A green gem glinted in the sunlight, peeking through his hair. It was an earring! Selina's eyes widened slightly. He wore dark trousers, a white billowing shirt, and a rather outlandish jacket. It was salmon colored, with indigo harlequin checkers on the chest. Selina immediately recognized the man.

"The magician, Howl." she heard people whispering, now trying to pretend that they hadn't stared. People were now back in motion, casting him glances when they could. Selina followed her instincts, and kept her head low as she plowed across the street that had become suddenly still. Motion errupted behind her as she reached the fruit vendor's wagon. The old woman looked nervous.

"Magic and the like..." she was muttering under her breath. Selina gave what she hoped was a sympathetic look. She reached for a bright green apple, seeing someone else's hand reaching for it as well from her peripheral vision. Selina reached it first, only to have her hand covered by another. A golden ring winked at her from the first finger. She slowly turned to look at the owner of the hand, and almost gasped. It was Howl! Immediately, Selina let go of the apple, causing it to drop to the ground. Their eyes locked for a moment. Howl calmly reached down and plucked the apple from the ground. He held it up to inspect the damage. The poor apple had a small bruise, flattened from it's fall. Howl glanced at Selina, who's mouth was slightly open. She had drawn her hand back, and was actually afraid of what would happen now. Howl smiled.

"Here," Howl said kindly, "let me fix that for you."

Selina was about to ask what he was talking about when Howl presented the apple. He had apparently buffed it on his sleeve. But when he took Selina's hand, and wrapped it around the apple, there was no bruise to be found. The young woman's jaw dropped. Howl closed his eyes and continued to smile.

Selina didn't have to ask what had just happen.

"Magic." she heard the old woman whisper behind the cart. Selina felt her face warm, and didn't notice the stubborn blond lock slip out from beneath her hat. Howl opened his eyes, and blinked. He tilted his head slightly, as if listening. Without warning, he reached out, and tugged Selina's hat off, and pulled gently at her hair. Within a moment, the bundle of Selina's brown hair fell, having been tucked up in her hat. Selina let out a yelp. She struggled to try and pull up her hair, and grab her hat back. Howl continued to smile softly. Selina managed to grab the brim of the hat, only to be dragged closer by Howl. He eyed her hair and face. Selina was definitely flushing now.  
"Give me my hat back, sir." she said coldly, all her fear melting into anger and frustration.

"No." Howl said simply. He continued to visually explore Selina's face. She was gently tanned, had a freckle under her right eye, pink, rosebud lips, and blue eyes. Her hair was what had caught him, though. Not strange, a little unusual, but unique, he decided. It was unbelievably long, reaching to the middle of her shoulders. But that wasn't what had caught his attention. It had been her long bangs, reaching to her chin. Among the dark waves, there were two pure blond streaks, on either side of her face. They weren't a sign of age, he knew, though they almost looked white under the glaring sun.

They were simply out of place with the rest of her hair. And it looked beautiful. He breathed in, brushing it with his fingertips in amazement. Selina jerked back, her eyes wide.

"Please give it back." she said, now looking frightened. There was still steel in her gaze, but he could tell that she was spooked. The young hat-maker was still tugging pleadingly at the hat. So, Howl let go.

She stumbled back a pace, twisted her hair with one hand, and piled it under her hat. She prayed that noone had seen, though she highly doubted that. Howl's hand was still extended, his expression now a little sad. He shook his head.

"You shouldn't hide who you are, Selina." he almost pleaded.

Selina, who had been stuffing her bangs under her hat, froze.

"How did you know my name?" she demanded, apple still in hand. Howl almost opened his mouth to reply when he glanced over his shoulder. Turning back, he muttered under his breath. Selina felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Magic. After a moment, Howl looked back at her. He smiled again, approaching her before she had time to blink. He brushed his fingers across her jaw, and quietly repeated what he had said before slipping away like dust in the wind. Selina blinked.

"Try to act natural." a voice whispered in her ear, and she nodded, clipping her mouth shut. She turned back to the old woman in the stall, to find her looking quite unimpressed.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." she wheezed. Selina held out the apple as a silent offering. The old woman smiled, and reached forward to wrap Selina's fingers around it.

"You can keep it." she said quietly, and winked. Selina was unnerved. Without a second glance, turned away, and walked home. Selina was practically shaking by the time she arrived back at the hat-shop. Thankfully, noone had need of her while she was gone, and so she headed up stairs to her apartment. With a sigh, Selina placed the food on the table. Her calico jumped up on the table, purring. The cat rubbed against Selina's arm. She told the feline what had happened, and it watched her with moss green eyes.

"Oh, what am I doing, telling all of this to you, Melody?" Selina suddenly cried, lifting her hands in exasperation. The cat smiled. "But those men, who followed after Howl left..." she mused, remembering her jog home. She shuddered. They had been unnaturally tall, dark, almost black. They were oily, inhuman. Melody yawned and stretched, pulling Selina from her thoughts. Selina put the food away, and traveled back down the stairs, into the shop. It had been uneventful while she was gone, and soon the rhythm of her work calmed her down. At six o'clock, the last of the employees had gone home. Selina left the door unlocked, knowing her brother would be home soon. She headed up the stairs, into the small kitchen to prepare supper. Selina sang to herself as she expertly cut the vegetables to put into the stew. She tapped her foot in time with the dull thunk of the knife hitting the counter. It was a lively tune, and she sang with a smile on her face. After she added the carrots to the stew, Selina fanned herself with her hand, and glanced again at the green apple, now sitting on the window ledge. She tossed her hat onto the chair, finally pulling her hair free. Why had she left it up for so long anyways? It's not like anyone would see it here. She thought to herself. Selina shook her head, smiling. She knew.

"All because of that cocky wizard." she complained. Selina threaded her hand through her hair, deftly braiding it, and tying it with a scrap. As she worked, Selina caught herself glancing at the damn apple.

_'Stupid apple.' _

Suddenly, there was a knock at the post outside the kitchen, and Selina's face burst into a smile.

"Iruka!" she cried, and wiped her hands on the apron she wore. Iruka barely stepped off of the stairs when his sister lept into his arms. He grinned.

"Wow, you're affectionate today." Iruka teased, returning the hug. Selina pulled back and gave him a glare.

"That's not true." she said defiantly. "I always give you a hug when you come home."

Iruka chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah." he brushed it off. Selina let it slip.

"Well, come on! You must be famished after teaching all those little imps at the Academy." Selina said roguishly. Iruka sighed, rubbing his hand over the scar across the bridge of his nose.

"You have no idea."

The siblings sat down at the small, round table, and talked as they ate. Iruka had, in fact, had a hellish day. When he arrived at the school, he had received yet another letter denying him the chance to re-enter the war as a soldier. As usual, the letter assured him that he was doing fine where he was, teaching at the Military Academy. Iruka took a deep breath, finally letting his exhale become a sigh. Selina looked at him worriedly, reaching across the wood table to put her hand over his. Iruka smiled weakly. There was no hiding from his sister.

"Another letter." she said, knowing it was no longer a question. Iruka hung his head, closing his eyes to the steam that billowed around his face. Ever since that argument with Hatake Kakashi, he had been refused entry. Iruka set his jaw and nodded. He wanted to lash out, to complain, to yell. But he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Selina. Behind his eyelids, images flashed. The past.

"Damn it, Iruka, he can take care of himself! We've got to get out of here!" Kakashi yelled over the alarms, explosions, and hissing steam. Iruka ripped away from Kakashi's hand, fighting to run up the slanting railing.

"You shouldn't have made him place the bombs, and you know it!" Iruka yelled at his superior. "If I get there, maybe there'll be enough time-"

"No!" Kakashi yelled. "I won't have any 'if's, not when it could cost you your life!"

Rebellious silence irrupted between the two assassins. Iruka watched the man drenched in red light.

His face was pale, the gash across his eye looking fresh and bleeding. His hair, as usual, was maddeningly spiked, but smothered in the flashing red light until it looked like ruby covered steel.

The black uniform only helped aid to the look of seriousness. Kakashi's mismatched eyes watched Iruka, furious at his defiance. The red iris looked particularly mad under the dark lighting.

Even then, serving in the military beside the man for years, Iruka shivered under Kakashi's gaze.

Finally, Iruka cursed, something he never did under normal circumstances.  
"Fuck you, Kakashi. I'm going in, and I'm bringing him back!" and as Iruka turned to make his way to the bow of the airship, steam exploded from a pipe in front of him, blinding him for a moment. But that moment was enough. Searing pain ripped across his face, and he fell backwards, only retaining consciousness long enough to see his commanding officer launch himself at the unseen foe.

He had been taken to the hospital, saved by Hatake. Later, he learned that Kakashi had immediately demanded Iruka's removal from the bomb squad.

The last image that flew before Iruka's eyes was Kakashi, looked shamed, and saying,

"It's for the best."

Iruka's eyes flew open. He looked at Selina, blinking with confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" Iruka asked. Selina ducked her head, prodding at the stew before her.

"I said something interesting happened at the market today." she murmured. Iruka was immediately alarmed. Something was definitely wrong.

"What happened?" he asked, feigning indifference. Selina glanced up to see him taking a spoonful of stew into his mouth. Against her better judgment, she spoke.

"I met Howl." she said simply, her lips twitching. Iruka shot up right, gagging on hot liquid. He pounded his fist on the table as it slid down his throat, and Selina rushed to his side to pound his back.

When Iruka could breathe properly again, he stared at his sibling with wide eyes.

Selina retold the story, her eyes on the stew in front of her the entire time. When she had finished her tale, she began eating, as if nothing had happened. Iruka was beet red. His hand was clenched on top of the table.

"Are you absolutely mad? The bastard could have stolen your heart! You've got to be more careful, Selina. All of those witches and wizards are crawling the cities now that the prince has gone missing!" Iruka fumed.

Selina's shoulders had started shaking at her brother's outburst, and she managed to get another spoonful down before looking him strait in the eye before bursting into chuckles. Selina almost never laughed, but her chuckle was worth hearing. Iruka was not pleased. He was about to inform her of this fact when she held up her hand, still chuckling.

"Iruka, Howl only steals _beautiful_ girls' hearts!" Selina shook her head, smiling. "You've got nothing to worry about there." she said plainly. For another moment, she continued to chuckle, taking her spoon back in hand, and continuing with her meal. Iruka stared. Was she being serious?

"I'm serious Selina, he could have taken your heart!" Iruka exploded. Selina slammed her spoon down, her cheeks now pink, and her eyes narrowed.

"Iruka- enough. I know I'm not pretty, but there's no need to try and lie about it. I was perfectly safe, in fact, I didn't see any reason to fear him!" Selina stated matter-of-factly. Now she was totally bluffing. She had been afraid of witches and wizards when she had learned about all the horrible things they did to achieve their powers. Iruka was speechless. But Selina was not. Now fuming, Selina roughly deposited her dishes in the sink, furiously pumped water to wash them, and stalked down stairs, muttering about closing up shop. The eldest Umino finished his stew numbly, thinking.

Downstairs, Selina was roughly putting things away. It was getting dark out, and the lamps were yet to be lit. The hat-maker bustled about the small shop, tucking things away for the night. With an explosive sigh, she made her way to the door. Selina flipped the window sign to 'Closed', and locked the doors. She turned back, and leaned on the door for a moment. Looking up, she saw that one of the mirrors was yet to be covered up behind the register. Puzzled, Selina moved towards it. She was sure she had already covered all the mirrors. When she reached the mirror, she looked into it and gasped in surprise. There was someone else in the shop. Glossing her fright with cold indifference, she turned to the woman in dark violet clothing. She was enormous! Selina almost wrinkled her nose in disgust. Not only was this woman rude and repulsive, but she smelled like burnt tar.

"I'm sorry madam, but the shop is closed." Selina looked over the massive woman's shoulder, and muttered to herself, "I could've sworn I locked that door."

The woman looked unamused, and raised her head, which had been covered with a large, matching plumed hat. She had a wide face with large features. Large eyes, nose, and mouth were the first thing Selina noticed. Her curly, wild, red hair was a close second. The woman heaved a breath before speaking. That was, she was about to speak, but instead, looked around and made a sound of disgust.

"Ugh, what a disgusting little hat shop." she said vehemently. Selina instantly bristled. Instead of retorted, as she would have liked, she held her tongue and walked calmly to the door. She opened it stiffly.

"The shop is closed. I must ask you to leave this minute." she bit out. Selina's eyes turned to cutting bits of ice. The woman looked unimpressed. She strolled, waddled- Selina thought, around the shop. As the woman walked by, the mirrors' drapes were drawn back. Selina's neck began to prickle vilely. 'This cannot be good.' She thought. The woman looked in the mirror with obvious narcissism.

"But of all the disgusting things in here, you... my dear... are the worst." the woman purred, as if she had not been interrupted. Selina grit her teeth with anger. This was her father's shop. This was her shop, she corrected.

"Get out. Now." Selina now did not withhold herself and felt the prickle on her neck become a burning sensation. She felt the prickles start to envelop her entire body. Selina ignored the sensation, but could not ignore the power it made her feel. The woman turned sharply, looking at her with mild surprise.

"Ordering about the Witch of the Waste, are you? That shall soon be fixed." the witch growled.

Selina barely had time to react. Oily beings stormed into the small shop, clawing madly to gain entrance. Selina would have screamed if she had not been grabbed by the awful things. She tore at them furiously, lashing out with arms and legs and teeth. Finally, the things simply enveloped her completely.

Inside the massive blob, Selina scratched desperately at the mass, trying to gain air. Outside, she could hear chanting. The prickling sensation had now become a burning inferno. Though she had no air, Selina screamed.

Unexpectedly, a hand appeared in the darkness, reaching towards her. Selina reached and grasped the hand gratefully. She was pulled out of the horrible mass, heaving massive amounts of air into her lungs.

She looked up to see the old bitch smiling.

"That should give you some perspective." she taunted. Selina ripped her hand away, intending to get up and pummel the Witch. When she tried to rise, she felt as if her bones had simply melted, and she collapsed back onto the floor. Above her, the Witch circled impatiently.

"Now my dear, you must understand my predicament. I simply cannot allow you to steal what is rightfully mine." The Witch of the Waste said slowly, as if explaining to a slow child.

"But, if what is yours can be mine, _and_ get me what I want..." The giantess chuckled throatily.

"Well, that would be killing two birds with one stone." she paused a moment, pulling something from her large coat. "As the saying goes." she murmured to herself, before revealing the object to Selina. It was a large silver dirk. Selina finally had enough air to gasp,

"What the hell are you talking about, you bitc-"

The Witch of the Waste laughed as Selina was swarmed again.

"My, my. No wonder he likes you. You've got such a fiery temper. I'll have to keep that in mind." the witch enthused, looking at the dagger with loving eyes. Selina re-emerged a moment later. The witch tapped her enormous chin with the handle of the dagger.

"Where was I? -Oh yes, your curse." She chuckled. "It is one of my favorites. Too bad no one else will really understand the masterpiece of it..." She trailed off. "I assure you, you'll never be the same again." she cackled. The woman made her way to Selina's side, towering over her in her midnight colored coat.

"Best thing is, no-one else will be able about it!" Simultaneously, she grabbed Selina's braid, hauling the young woman's torso off the floor. Then Selina did scream. "IRUKA!"

But she was a moment too late. The dagger swung.

A/N: Oh my gawd, you have no idea how much I just want to end it here.

Oh, what the sprock, why not? Drop me a line, 'cause I think my pixies just died. Pixies, fairies, whatever. Clap, people, CLAP!

Should I go on? Huh? Should I?


End file.
